Tales of Remnant
by BronsonWolf64
Summary: Prophecy talks about a White Knight with wolf ears and a tail made of azure aura, who carries a yellow blade, which shines gold in a sea of chaos. He will one day vanquish an ancient evil. "Well, the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."
1. Chapter 1

The Boy and The Wolf

A little boy at the age of 12 was staring at a sword and shield hung up on the wall. The "Crocea Mors". Since he was 5, he asked his father to teach him how to use it. He wanted to be a knight, a hunter, a hero, one that will do good for the world, just like his ancestors did.

But his dad did not agree to train him. The man who trained his seven sisters tell the weakest one was at least a -B hunter. The man who told him about his many adventures as a bedtime story. The man who he looks up to the most, out of his family.

No if his father will not train him, then he will train himself.

Looking around to see if his family was near, he took the sword and collapsible shield off the wall. He then got his traveler's bag he had by the door and ran out.

The boy took to the word fully intended on being a hunter, not knowing that fate had a big plan for the boy.

He made his way to the edge of the woods near his home town. He planned to stay out for a least a month to train by himself. But just as he got near….

"YHAAAAA"

Running to the scream, the boy saw a Beowolf attacking a little girl. Not thinking of his safety, he unsheathed the sword, but had trouble holding it due to its size and weight. Rushing at it, he planned to stab it in a single thrust, hoping to impel it. But, he missed landing in front of it and got between the grim and the girl. Looking up, he saw the girl had brown eyes and hair, and a long pair of brown bunny ears.

"A Faunus?" all he got from her was an 'ep'. "Get out of here, I got this." He told her now looking at the grim. Raising his sword over his head, he almost fell backwards but did managed to slash the Beowolf. It hit but only its arm, leaving a cut on it.

Enraged, the grim hit the boy with the back of its claw sending him into a tree. As he looked up dazed, he saw the grim made him his new target. The boy lifted his hand to put the sword between them only to find it gone. Looking around he sees it half way from where the Beowulf threw him. Closing his eyes, he waited for when the monster will sink his fangs into him.

{GRRRAH} [SINK] [THUD]

Hearing the weird noise, the boy opened his eyes to see a man in a tattered cloak with a sword in his hand that was shaped like a fang. In front of him was the Beowulf cut in two and now fading from existence.

"You ok? Little boy?" the man asked, now looking at him. The man looked to be at least 20, with black hair and gray eyes. Under the cloak the boy can see he was wearing a black and dark blue skin tight shirt with navy blue cargo pants. On his head he could see what looked like dog ears with white fur. He also had a white dog tail. Looking at his left arm the boy saw inside the flesh and bone was a robotic arm, with what looked like a small shield attached to a claw.

"Does it make you nervous?" the boy realized he was staring at it, when the man asked. Shaking his head, the boy then saw the girl he tried to save on the ground not moving. "Don't worry, she just passed out from shock. You did a brave thing trying to defend her."

"Thank you Mr. Dog." [bonk] "ow!"

"It's Mr. Wolf" he said hitting the boy over the head.

"S-sorry Mr. Wolf." Said the boy.

{sop} {sop}

"Hey, hey don't cry! I did not hit you that hard. Did I?"

"No it's {sniff} not that. I just…. I just… I want to be strong. {sop} I want to be a knight just like my family. I want to stop the grim from hurting people. {sop} I want to defend people like my family." He sad with tears rolling down his face.

"I WANT TO BE A HUNTER!"

"Are you sure?"

The boy looked at the wolf Faunus.

"That road will lead you to fight monsters that are worse than the one that just smacked you around, like a newborn pup. You will have to lay your life on the line every day, and make other people's life go above yours at all times. You will have to fight and sometimes kill, not just grim, but people, human, and Faunus, no matter how well you may know them. Will you sacrifice your very life, body, and soul for the good of the people?" he said all of this with a stern face, a face that held not even the slightest humor.

A long silence was all there was in the forest. The boy was thinking if he could do all he said. Can he do all of that? Can he really put everyone else's life above his, even people he does not know?

"Strangers are just friends you don't know yet." He heard his mother's voice in his head.

"All you need is confidence!" his dad's voice rang.

Finally, he looked the wolf in the eyes. With all his will power he said, "Yes!"

The wolf smiled, seeing the look in his eyes. "Ok then, I will teach you. But know this, if you accept, there is no going back. You will have you live with me. I will become your master and you will become my apprentice. It will not be easy. Do you accept?" he asked, holding out his hand.

The boy grabbed his hand. No matter what hell he will go through, he will become a Hunter.

"My name is Lycian Krasnik. What's yours?"

"Jaune Arc."

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry I screwed up the first time. Work has been hell on me and mostly trying to make the new chapter for this story. I promise I well give more info on both me and this story soon. And for the person who told me to re-look at this THANK YOU. You have helped me make this story better by that comment. I hope I hear from all of you soon.**

 **Read, Review, and I well see you soon. BronsonWolf24 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Road to Beacon

5 years later

It was probably the worst fight he has ever been in. It was a hopeless battle against an enemy that can make even the strongest hunters fall to their knees. It was the very bane of his existence.

MOTION SICKNESS!

{BLAAAAAAH}

Jaune Arc, now the age of 17, was puking in a trash can so bad it can rival a pink hair pyro. He did not like to ride in air ships. A car, no problem. A motorbike, sounds like fun [but he will insist that he wears a helmet]. A horse, he made good friends with one. Catch a ride on a Nevermore? No one was that crazy. But air ships and boats. The swaying and shifting got him after the first 2 minutes. Even after all the years of training with his master, even that could not help him with this.

Why was he on an air ship? Oh ya! Beacon Academy, where he will finally become a real hunter. There he will realize his dreams. There he can continue his hunt for 'it'.

But, it would take all that he had to get off this flying death trap! As soon as the doors opened, he flew out to the nearest trash can. Emptying out the last of his lunch, Jaune swore he will never live on solid grounds again. Finally, everything was right in the world.

[BOOOOOM]

Instincts forced him to hit the ground, looking to see if the school was under attack. All he saw was teenagers still walking to the school. 'Damn it, master got me so paranoid at the biggest to smallest explosion. He was still looking around to try to find out where the boom came from. Still all he could see was a girl in black and red sitting on the ground. She was getting yelled at by another girl. Which made him think of only one thing. 'Snow Angel.'

He would have left them alone, but the one in red looked so lost, it was cute. It was like looking at a puppy that lost its' way.

He walked over only to see a third girl wearing black walk up. He can hear a really heated discussion between the 'Snow Angel' and the one in black. But before he could get close enough to hear them, they left. Leaving the one in red on the ground.

'Man, she looks so cute with that pouting face. Just like my sisters when they were sad. Jaune felt his 'Brother Mode' kicking in. "Do you need a hand?" he said holding out his own.

As she took it, he somehow knew it was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Thanks. Hey aren't you that guy that threw up on the air-ship?"

Yep, beautiful friendship.

"Look, all that I'm saying is motion sickness is a very common thing."

"Ok, ok." Said the girl, Ruby Rose. "so thanks for helping me back there, but why did you?"

"Well it looks like a good way to make my first friend here. Besides my mom said 'Strangers are just friends you don't know yet' so I thought I will try." Said Jaune.

"Cool."

After walking a little bit, both not knowing what to say, Ruby finally thought of something.

"So I have this." She said whipping out (Crescent Rose).

"Wow, that's cool." Said Jaune shocked seeing a little girl carry a big scythe.

"Yeah it's also a bolt-action, custom medium-length high caliber shifting sniper rifle."

"So a gun?"

"Yeah, a gun."

"Cool. All I got is this." Jaune sad taking out (Crocea Mors) and folded out his shield/sheath. "It's not much and sort of a family heirloom, but it cuts good. And the shield becomes a sheath. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Cool. You got to respect the classics."

"Thanks, my master said the same thing. By the way Ruby, how old are you?"

'Oh no.' thought Ruby. "Um 15. They moved me up 2 years after I stopped a dust robbery led by a guy named Roman Torchwick" 'Please don't think I'm the 'bee's knees'.

"Cool you stopped a dust robbery. You must be really skilled. But then again, so is everyone who is here. All I can do is stop some small Grim." He said like it was no big deal. But to Ruby she loved the fact that he did not make a big deal of it. "Hey Ruby, where is everyone?"

Snapping out of her trance, the red riding hood looked around. Only her and Jaune where around. "Um, do you know where we are going?"

"I was following you."

"Woo, just made it" said Ruby entering the auditorium.

"Told {huff} you it {huff} was the one on {huff} the left. Man you run fast!" said Jaune trying to keep up with her. Looking around, he could see all the aspiring huntsmen and huntress that he hopes he can call his allies.

"Hey, Ruby over here!" yelled a long-haired blond girl. Looking at her, Jaune can honestly say she is one of the top 10 hottest girls he has ever seen. "hey saved you a seat!"

"Oh, that's my sister over there. See you later Jaune. YANG YOU TRAITOR!" she said leaving the boy yelling at her sister.

"Hey, wait." But she was already gone. "Great now where will I find another quirky girl to talk to?" he said, not knowing that another red-haired girl was watching him. Not knowing what to do next, he decided to take a seat next to a boy in green with a strand of pink hair and orange-haired girl wearing pink that seemed more hyper than his friend from when he trained with his master.

'Man, that master was cryptic, Thought Jaune, as he made his way to the men's changing area. After hearing the headmaster's speech, everyone ate dinner. He waited for most of the guys to finish changing before going himself.

'Last thing I need is for people to ask about my scar. Oh well, I can't wait to get in my nice, comfy….' His train of thought stopped not seeing his favorite blue onesie. 'What the hell! Where is it? I know I had it at the place Junior gave… damn it, the Twins! They always pull this crap on me.' He then saw a note.

'You can thank us later' at the bottom there was two lipstick marks.

"Well at least they gave something to wear." He thought, pulling out a gray and blue long-sleeve shirt and sweat pants.

After changing, Jaune walked out to where all of the new students would sleep for the night.

"Why are all of the guys half naked? And why are they trying to flex their muscles?" he thought looking around. He then saw two familiar faces. Both looking a little down, but he could tell both were for different reasons. The blond one was looking at him with a look of disappointment.

"Look you made one friend today." Said Yang.

"Yeah but I also made one enemy. So it's like negative one friend, so back down to zero."

'Oh really now?' thought Jaune an evil smile growing on his face. Walking up to them he deiced to get Ruby back on that. "Ow, I really felt the love there Ruby. Makes it sound like I don't matter."

Ruby, not knowing that he was there, was in the middle of a panic attack.

Yang seeing the smirk on the boy's face wanted to jump in. "Oh whoa was me. To have such a heartless little sister. I thought that I raised you better than that. Oh, where did I go wrong?"

Before Ruby had a mental breakdown both Jaune and Yang started laughing. "Hey, you were making fun of me wasn't you?" yelled an upset Ruby.

"Sorry, ha-ha, sorry, it's just so cute to see you upset." Said Jaune making Ruby blush. "But hey if it helps my master always said a 'Bad friend is still a friend. Except if they try to kill you, then they are jackasses'. "

Outside on the roof looking there were two people. Both watching the boy talking to the sisters.

"Now the gears of fate are turning. Well our little gamble pays off or will the boy fail?" said a boy wearing gray shepherds robe. Looking at his companion all she was doing was staring at the sisters. Or more specifically one of the them. "You know you can talk to her if you want to." She stared at him. "Don't look at me like that Raven. You don't have to guard me. But we can continue watching them and make sure they will be ready for the dangers they will face."

 **Ok the new chapter is up! I have to say I did not expect so many people to like this story so soon. If you need more info on where I plan to take this story look up my profile. Next chapter well have action, comedy, and a little romance. We'll be updating summary more as the story goes and please tell me if any spelling or grammar is still off.**

 **Read, Review, and I well see you soon. BronsonWolf24 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Initiation part 1

"Dammit Jaune. {huff} Why didn't you listen to me. {huff} I told you to run."

"It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

Jaune eyes flashed open as the nightmares of the past two years and a have hit him. All of it a reminder of another reason why he came to Beacon. He wanted to fix his past mistakes by learning to be a better Huntsmen.

But for now he just wanted to go back to sleep. Closing his eyes, he moved to get in a batter position. Snuggling in the warmth of the squishy pillow he had in his arms.

'What when did I get a second pillow?' he opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the lack of light. Then he realized what he was holding was not a pillow but a person.

A girl.

'OH MY OUM! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?' it took all his well power not to scream that out loud.

Than it hit him. After he and Yang teased Ruby, Yang told her it was not too late to make one more friend and dragged her to a girl siting by the wall reading a book. He followed them to talk to the girl named Blake to see if he too can make a new friend. Then the 'Snow Angel' Weiss showed up telling them not to make too much noise. Weiss and Yang where going to fight tell he and Ruby played peacekeepers to stop them. After they left he asked Blake if he can read his comic book with her saying she had the only light that did not bug every one. She agreed. Then next thang he knows he was having nightmares about his past.

Now here he was. Awake, his head in the chest of some girl. What made it worst, her arms and legs whir around him almost making escape almost imposable. He ones agene thanked Monty for having seven sisters, all of whom loved to cuddle with him when he (or they) had nightmares. After using the skills he made to get out of his sisters hold without waking them, Jaune put on his orange t-shirt and blue jeans. Forgoing his hoody and armor seeing as no one was awake. He can tell it will before hours be for someone woke up. Taking this opportunity, he decided to go do some early morning workouts his master had taught him.

* * *

The headmaster looked down from his office to see someone running across the school's yard. Drinking from his ever present and never draining Coffee mug, he could tell this well be an interesting year.

Especially with a hare to the Arc family heir to mix thing up in an already interesting group.

Many did not think someone getting an early morning workout at Beacon would not be such a strange thing.

But for someone like Yatsuhashi Daichi to see someone up earlier than him is one thing. But seeing said someone in a position like this is strange.

A boy with messy blond hear, orange shirt and blue jeans, was balancing on a chair with just one front leg on the ground, him on the back and balancing on it using only ONE finger. If you look closely at it you can see a pure white light coming off it.

'Is he a new student? The boy must have incredible balance and concentration to pull this off'

{Snooorrrrr}

Yatsuhashi face plated after hearing the boys snoring.

'How can one sleep like that?' "Hello? Are you alright?"

If Jaune had a snot bubble, it would have popped. His sudden wakeup call made him loose balance.

[thud] "Ow. Master, I was awake." He said tiredly. "Oh, where am I?"

"You are at Beacon. Tell me are you a new student?"

"Beacon? Oh man! What time is it?"

"Breakfasts well be served soon."

Hearing this put Jaune into a panic. "What? Damn, I have to get ready before some of them get up!" He said leaving a dust cloud and a very confused Yatsuhashi.

* * *

'I swear did not count that high!' After a quick shower and breakfast, Jaune was getting ready. Putting on the rest of his armor and cleaning his grandfather's sword.

"You know I heard we all will be placed in teams of four. You want to be part of mine?" he heard some of the other students talking.

'Teams? '{hum} 'Not a bad idea. It well be a good new start.'

Looking around, he sees a familiar Snow Angel talking to a red hear amazon goddess.

"Good with your power and skill and my smarts and resource we well be the unstoppable team in the school! Muhahahahaha!"

….

Did he just see lightning flashing behind her? Still he thought that it was a good idea to talk to them. 'I mean the Snow Angle did complement me last night. Sort of.'

"So I heard teams where made up of four people. So what do you say girls want to be a part of Team Jaune?"

"Oh grate 'tall, blond, and straggly' what do you want?" said Weiss putting as much ice in her words as she can.

"Well I just love hearing you prays me so much so I came back for round two." He said making the amazon laugh but making Weiss mad. "But just to answer I just herd that teams well be made of four people. So I ask again do you want to be a part of Team Arc? Slots are filling up quick."

"Sounds like fun." Said the amazon.

"Pyrrha! You don't even know this dolt." Weiss screamed shocked.

"Thank you, Pyrrha was it? Now Snow Angel what do you say?"

"Do you even know who we are?"

"Weiss and Pyrrha?"

"Just so you know I am Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee co."

"Oh. That's cool."

Cool? She just said she was an heiress and all he had to say was 'THAT'S COOL?'

"OK what about her? She is Pyrrha Nikos."

"…"

"The undefeated champion four years running in the Mistral tournaments."

"…"

"SHE WAS ON THE BOX OF PUMPKIN PEAT'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES!"

"REALLY! Wow, my master and I fought over a bowl every morning. It sucks that they no longer make them."

'Are you serious?' both girls thought, Pyrrha in shock and Weiss in anger. Both wondering how this boy never heard of them. Even more not making a big deal out of finding out who they are. (And both were wondering how he can eat that crape creole?)

"So any way Snow Angel what do you say?"

"Pyrrha!"

* * *

They all gather at the cliffside.

"To day you well all be put in teams of four. Know this your team mates well be with you all four years of choose well." Said the headmaster, Ozpin. "Your firs mission is to recover some relics in the ruins north of hear."

The air around the students was tense. All of them where tiring to figure out who can team up with who.

"That said, the first person you see in the forest is your partner for the rest of the school year. Now I hope you all worked on your landing strategy."

Be for Jaune cud protest he hear that hunting word.

LANDING STRATEGY!

*Flashback*

He and his master were in the forest they called home for the last year and a haft.

"OK Jaune today we well work on something every hunter hast to master to survive. A landing strategy." Said his faunas master Lycian.

"Um, master how are we going to do that?" asked a 13-year-old Jaune.

"Simple. I am going to shoot you in the air with this catapult." The wolf said pointing the poorly made contraption. "I know you well figure rout the rest on your own."

"Um, is this really necess…"

"Now than good luck." Grabbing Jaune before he could finish his master grabbed him and lunched him off in the air.

All the pore boy could do was yell.

*End Flashback*

After crashing into 48 cliffs, 459 trees, 9 boats, 3 air-ships, and landing ether face or butt first on the ground 5,869 times he never made a good one.

Snapping out of the nightmare Jaune looked around to see only him and two other still left. That was until one of them was launched into the air by a spring trap that they are all standing on.

"Umm headmaster? Is it ok if say I don't know I just walk to the ruins?" Asked Jaune in a pleading voice.

The next person was launched into the forest.

"I mean; I don't mind starting in last place."

The last person was launched in the air.

"Please. You'll at least let me clime down the cliff. Right?" Jaune gave the headmaster him best pleading look.

Taking a big gulp from his coffee the headmaster stared ta Jaune and gave him his answer.

"No."

Last thank Jaune know he felt the familiar felling of flying the air.

* * *

"HHHEEEEELLLLLPPPP!"

Jaune rely wished he had wings. Maybe after he dies he well get them.

Before he cud make peace to Monty Oum. He was saved by a familiar red spear that not even thirty minutes ago it had him pined to a wall.

'I don't know if I should cruse it or prays it'

Looking down he can see Weiss walking in his direction.

"Hay! Snow Angel. did you change your mind?"

Not even saying a word Weiss turned back around a left.

"So still need someone for Team Jaune?"

Look to where he heard the voice he saw the one who pinned him with the spear that is still holding him on the tree.

* * *

"So it looks like Mr. Arc is paired up with Ms. Nikos." Said Ozpin looking at the scroll in Glaya Goodwitch's hand.

"It is not a good idea to let him in. his family is still looking for him. Plus, I know he did not go to any combat schools. With his father's pull none well take him and if they did it well be only to send him home. So why did you take him in?"

"You shod not count him out yet. I am sheer Lycian's student well surprise us."

She almost her scroll at herring the faunas name.

"If he is Lycian's student than he shod not be hear. He shod be in jail where they well make him tell us where his master is!" she yelled. "You know as well as I that James and Crow are looking for him. If they find him first, James well throw him down the deepest hole he can find in Atlas and Crow well kill him after torturing him. we still need that mutt to tell us all he knows about all the ruins he has been in."

"What he knows of Summers and Ravens disperses is important. And so the ruins. But we need to try to fix all of our relationships if we want to stop are true enemy. The Queen will not what for us. We need everyone we can get."

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha made their way to the ruins only to stop to see a cave with some drawling at the side of the interne.

Pyrrha said it was a good idea to ignore it and find a way around.

But to Jaune.

'It looks like one of the other ruins master goes to find lost arts. Maybe I can find one in there?'

And so they went in.

"You're sure this is the right way?" asked Pyrrha.

"It does go north. So if this is not the ruins we are looking for it might at least get us closer." Jaune said leading the way with a torch in one hand and his scroll in the other. 'Or I can find another Aura Art'

He scans the walls looking for what he needs, but he did not see the rock that made him trip the lose the torch in a puddle. Getting back up he then sees a glowing object floating in front of him.

'I seen that before. But where?' than it hit him. The one thing his master told him a bought finding new Aura Arts.

"Pyrrha. RUN!"

There was always a guard.

After running out of the cave Jaune and Pyrrha looked to see the deathstarker busting out. Not giving them a chants to get there weapons it attack with it stinger.

The first target: was the lovable blond. But just be for the stinger cud hit its mark the boy ducked under it. But no one cud have seen that the stinger caught hold of Jaune's hood. Lifting its tail up it lifted him like with little ease.

'Why all was the hood?' thought the boy. It than started to shake him off. "NO NO NO! NOT AGGAAAAIIIINN!"

Jaune ones agene found himself flying in the air.

* * *

'No beater short cut, like a nevermore short cut.' Thought the now free falling Ruby after her and her partner (unwilling) hitched a ride on said creature. 'now I just need a way to land without killing me.'

"LOOK OUT!" yelled a voice. Looking to where she heard the sound she can see her new friend Jaune.

And he was flying.

Straight to her.

The next few second cud be like mutable pitchers going by.

Their faces getting close to each other.

Tell they smashed into one another.

Both stringing into the others eyes.

Both can feel their lips touching one another.

* * *

On a small island of Patch one of the Signal combat school instructor froze. All of his students stared at the man as he statue like a statue.

"Um…. Mr. Zaio Long are you ok?" said one brave boy. How he will wish he never asked.

"RRRRAAAAAAH! OVERPROTECTIVE DADDY MODE: ACTIVATED! MISSION: KILL ALL BOYS!" yield a now SS2 Taiyang Xiao Long. He then started to attack all of the male population on the island.

On this day will forever be known as 'The day of raging sun'.

* * *

 **Dame that was a long one! Sorry for not getting this done sooner but had a small case of wright's block. The next one WILL promise to show you some of Jaune's moves and we will see the first week of school. Hope i got all of the spelling right. and tell me if I mess up on Pyrrha's home name.**

 **Read, Review, and I well see you soon. BronsonWolf24 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Initiation part 2 

It was not a good day for Jaune. First was the nightmares, then waking up in the grasp of some girl he just met. Then he fell asleep training, again. Got pined to a wall and tree by a spear that his now new partner has. Had the headmaster shot him in the air. Got attacked by a Deathstalker wail looking for a new aura art only to have said monster launch him in the air for a second time. Now he has made a new Jaune sides print in a tall tree wail protecting his new friend Ruby who he crashed into in air.

And for some reason he had a feeling that something was hunting for his blood. Again.

"You OK Ruby?" he asked the girl in his arms.

Said girl was in her own la la land with only one thought in mind. 'I kissed Jaune. My first kiss. I kissed Jaune. My first kiss. I kissed Jaune! My first kiss! I KISSED JAUNE AND HE WAS MY FIRST KISS!'

"Ruby? Ruby!? Are you ok?" asked Jaune in a worried voice. As he looked at her he can see her face the same color as her name. before he cud ask what was wrong his mind rewind to the second he felt as he crashed into the poor girl. Only one thought ran in his mind now 'Crap!'

The poor little reaper cud not look at the boy without feeling like a fireball.

{RRRAARRWW} [BOOOM]

Looking in the deration of the noise both small a girl in pink riding a now dead Ursa with and boy in green running right behind her.

"Did that girl just ride a Ursa?" asked Jaune.

"Yang!" yelled Ruby seeing her sister. She than jumped off the tree to get to her.

Jaune stead in the thinking of a way to say sorry to Ruby. It was not his first kiss but he knows frome the way she acts that it was Ruby's. And one tang his master and father always says "Hell have'ith no furry as a woman scorn."

[CRASH]

And the list goes on. He sees his partner Pyrrah running from the same Deathstalker that sent him airborne.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

…

…

"HELP ME YOU DOLTS!" looking up Jaune can see Weiss falling to the earth. With a sigh he grabbed one of the flexible branches and added some aura to his legs he fling his way to her.

First her partner (not by chorus) makes her ride this avian grim, then she jumps off telling her to do the same, now here she is the Weiss Schnee falling to her death. Thar is no way this can be worse.

"You know I heard of falling angels but this is ridicules." Said Jaune caching now holding her princess stile." So fall hare often?"

Now it was worst.

She hit him on the shoulder making him loose balance and slip his landing. Now they were on the ground, with Jaune lying on his back and Weiss straddling him. Herring wolf whistles they both can see they are now the center of attention. She made shire to step on his stomach extra herd.

'Man, my luck with girls suck.' Taught Jaune. 'But my luck with grim is even worse!'

He along with Ruby, Pyrrah, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora, and Ren where now running for their lives from two giant Nevermore and Deathstalker after getting a chest peace. The Nevermore shooting its feathers at them. Rin had Nora descried the nevermore with her grenade launcher in order for them to run across the bridge. Just as they reached have way it the nevermore flew back crashing into the pillars holding the bridge splitting up the gripe making Yang and Weiss farther near the cliff, Jaune and Nora standing on a broken bridge, Ruby freefalling (agene), and Pyrrah, Ren, and Blake go back to the Deathstalker.

Looking around Jaune cud tell it well be no use running. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Jaune got ready for battle. A plan formed in his mind after quickly scanning the area.

"Nora get me over their fast." He said pouting over to the deathstalker.

"On it boss." She said getting her hammer and slamming on the broken bridge making it in to a makeshift catapult. Jumping to get him there faster he was focusing his aura in to his left arm with his shield. Jaune then thrusted it at the grim.

"{Beast}" A white wolf's head made of aura formed slamming into the grim along with his shield forming cracks on its armor and dazing the grim.

Landing on the ground he looked to Blake. "Go help the others we got this." After saying that Nora flue by slamming her hammer on the grim. Ren seeing his chants jumps on the deathstalker's stinger, cutting and shooting it to dislodge it. Felling pane it attacked with its pincers only to have Jaune and Pyrrah block with their shields.

'These thangs got to go.' Thought Jaune. "Pyrrah go for the joints!" They ducked under the over-sized claws each going for one. As Jaune got to his he focus his aura into his blade making it glow white. He slashed downward, cutting into have of it. "{Fang…}" Than jumped up cutting the rest off. "{…Blade}"

Pyrrah trend milo into its javelin form shooting it into its joint than delivered a high kick making it spin and cut the second claw off.

Screaming in pane the grim trashed around making Ren hold on for dear life. Seeing this Jaune called out to him. "Ren jump off. Shoot its eyes." Doing as said Ren jumped off shooting the grim's eyes hitting five of them almost blinding it. "Nora go for air time."

"Got it boss." With help from Pyrrah she shot herself into the air.

"Pyrrah take out the legs." Throwing Akouo she hit the bottom of the deathstalkers legs and using her semblance to make it het the other side and return to her. As it fell its tail rouse up making its stinger more vulnerable. 'It's now or never!' Thought Jaune making his sword glow white again.

"{Demon Fang}" He swung his blade making a shockwave that cut the stinger off. Landing on the grim's back but barley penetrating its armor.

"(Nora Smash}" sad a Pink Valkyrie falling from the sky driving the stinger into the deathstalker. As she landed Jaune stared at her. "What? You were yelling out cool attacks. It looked like fun."

[BANG] [BANG][BANG] [BANG] [BANG]

Looking to were the noise was coming from the team can see Ruby running up a cliff dragging the nevermore with her scythe using its rifle shots to give her a boost.

[BANG] [BANG] [BANG] [SLICE]

The avian grim's head came right off after the girl reached the top. All Jaune cud do was stare as the girl stared down at them.

"Ok now that was cool."

"A ancient deathstalker and an alpha nevermore, wow this new gen is kicking ass."

Somewhere in the school a huge group of people were watching everything happening in the trial. All eyes were glued to the team of 8 that just killed said grim.

"The boy in the hoody, he used moves I have never seen before." Spoke a second voce.

"You mean those old aura moves you talk about so much? You know the one the first gen of hunters used?"

"Aura arts."

"Yah, well my money is on the girl in the red cape. Tell you what want to place a bet on them?"

"… Don't whist all your money betting agene."

"I know if anyone can make are dreams real it is you."

Jaune stared in to the minor looking at his chest. He got up early again thanks to his nightmares. They have been happening more and more since he has arrived at Beacon. He looked at his wound. Not the one Yang gave him after she found out he kissed Ruby but one that was now a year old. It was in the shape like a diamond and if one looked at his back they well see the exact same wound. With a look of anger, he renewed his vow to find the grim that gave it to him and give it a slow and painful death after all of the suffering it cased.

But for now, he had to get ready for his first day of school.

… that was not going to start for another 4 hoers.

"Well time for morning training."


	5. Author's Notes

Author's Notes

Hey gays sorry for not updating for a whale but life (my job) hit me hard and it sucks (and still dues). But I do have good and bad news.

Bad: I will not continue this story.

Good: REWRITE REWRITE REWRITE

I will remake this story for a (hopefully) beater one. Well mostly the spelling well be beater. I was half dead asleep writing this story down. But know that I reread it all (and the fact that I am a dame perfectionist) I will restart it all and reread it tell I feel it is ok. Don't worry I will still post them even if I have a little dough.

One thing I am having a big problem on is NAMES. I cannot think of any good ones. As of making the wolf Faunus name Lycian. So, if you have any names can you please help me out. And before you can type it I am not accepting OCs just names.

Names I am looking for are:

S.T.E.L (a team of 2 boys and 2 girls the first hast to be a boy)

F.A.N.G (a team of Faunus that has 3 boys and 1 girl do not need A (is a boy))

I will tell you if I need more names.

Can you also help me on a pining down a semblance for Lycian? I cannot pick between this two.

Aura Pack: Lycian makes several wolves of aura to attack on command. All wolves follow the leaders command. Max wolves 5 (number can grow and wolves' forms can change from training). (like the first arrancar 1 Coyote Starrk from bleach and the souls of the dammed attack from god of war)

Warp: Lycian throws his weapon at a target than in a blue mist warp to ware it is at. He can also make warp points that he can use in steed of throwing his weapon. Max warp points 5. Haves to touch an area or person to make a warp point. (yes, got it from the new final fantasy and Naruto it is a cool power and I would love to have it sense my boss seems to think I can do it.)

I want it to work well with Jaune's if it helps. And before you type any thing.

YES I WILL HAVE A TRANSFORMATION POWER!

I just feel like Lycian shod not be the only one with this power.

On end note here is his character bio.

Lycian Krasnik

Weapons: sword (no name) is just a regular sword just shaped like a beast fang, claw-shield-cross bow (no name) he wars it on his left arm but now after it was cut off he made sure that his new robotic are had the same futons (if parred with warp he can us the arrows to warp to)

Also, known as "Lycian the savage". He is a wolf faunus with wolf eras and tail (a very rare trait in the faunus race). He is a master of making traps and survival in the wood, forest, and mountain ares. He got the name savage for always being in the wild than a town. He has trained his animal senses to their max potential making him able to hear and smell thing at a 10 mile ratios. It also came from the fact that he hates guns for their lowed noses and hast to pug his wolf eras in a gun fight. He is in exile, hunted down by humans and faunus of the white fang for different reasons. For some reason, he has been looking for ancient runs of old hunters learning there moves and history and teaching all of them to Jaune. His currant ware bouts are unknown except to Jaune.


End file.
